in which regina just needs a nap
by deathofamockingbird
Summary: Regina Mills is an overworked barista, full time law student, and mother. Emma Swan is the famous actress who wants to date her. Written for Day 4 of Swan Queen Week


Day 4, February 7th is **Minimum Wage meets Hollywood** ; where one of them works as a waitress or something along those lines and meets/sees the other, an actress, who they either do or don't recognize. Meet cutes and fluff with maybe a bit of angst ensues.

* * *

Regina never thought she'd end up a barista working long and tiring hours to support herself and her young son. Of course, she never thought her husband would die in 'fluke accident' months after they adopted their son, and weeks into her first year of law school. The whole thing read like a shakespearean tragedy, and her only consolation was that her mother was willing to care for Henry while she attempted to balance work and school.

The sheer fact that she'd stayed enrolled in school was a mystery to pretty much everyone- even her mother expected her to take a year off to recuperate from the shock of her world being tilted on its axis. But she'd been adamant, because damn it, they'd had a _plan_ and she wasn't giving up on their plan now, even if an integral part of that plan was gone forever.

Which led her back to the present, where so balding, overweight man was screaming at her about the foam on his triple caramel cappuccino not being foamy enough. Rubbing her temples, she said nothing as she took the cup back, only to have it taken from her again, this time by a far more friendly face.

"Hey, I got this. Why don't you take a break."

Regina gave a thankful nod at her friend- and the owner of One Stop Coffee Shop- stepping out from behind the counter. She didn't even bother to take off her apron, making a beeline to the back door and out into the alley behind the store.

Exhaling deeply, she reached into her pocket, fishing out a pack of cigarettes. She'd quit smoking the moment they'd decided to start the application process for adopting, but lately the pull to start again was stronger than ever. Between her job, her exams, and the fact that Henry was hitting some big milestones- and she was missing them- everything was starting to get to her.

Plopping down on the asphalt across from the back door, she leaned her head against the wall, letting her eyes slide shut as she tapped the pack on her knee absently. Her fingers itched to fish out the lighter that was practically burning a hole in her pocket, yet the promise she made five years prior stood out in her mind as clearly as if she'd made her vow the day before.

"You know, those things will kill you."

Regina didn't bother opening her eyes as she let out a mirthless laugh. "I'd like to see them try. I'm pretty sure I'd beat them to it."

There was a sharp inhale of breath, and the voice that had spoken wavered slightly, "I hope you don't mean that."

At the sharp inhale of breath, the brunette let her eyes slide open, and her jaw almost followed. In front of her, back lit by the rising sun, stood the most striking woman Regina had ever seen. With piercing blue eyes, golden hair like a halo, and a perfect pearly smile, she was sure she was hallucinating such a wondrous creature. Of course, she'd die before she'd admit something like that to a stranger, and instead kept her mouth shut, wondering absently if the woman would take the hint and move along.

As a long moment passed with neither women saying nothing, the blonde fidgeted, discomfort coming to mar her features. Clearing her throat, Regina shook her head slightly, not moving from her position, practically slumped against the alley wall.

"Not in the way you're thinking, so don't worry. Your face won't be on the evening news as the random woman who witnessed the suicide of a barista on tuesday." She replied drolly, letting her eyes slip closed again. She was starting to think this whole interaction was just a hallucination from exhaustion.

A low, amused chuckle floated over to her as footsteps approached. Peeking one eye open, Regina watched as the woman bent down, taking a seat beside her, letting her long legs stick out in front of her.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Rolling her eyes behind her eyelids, Regina scoffed, "Sorry to disappoint, but no. Are you supposed to be some famous actress or something?"

"Actually, I am." The woman's voice was was filled with mirth, a laugh freeing itself from low in her chest. "My name is Emma."

She gave a noncommittal hum of acknowledgement, but otherwise said nothing, not sure what the correct response was to a situation like this. If she was being honest, Regina was a little impressed, despite never having been a fan of tv or film, that someone supposedly famous would lower themselves to sit in a dirty alley with some random barista. She was sure that Katherine would burst a vessel when she mentioned meeting someone famous.

"Really? I had hoped you'd at least be interested enough to look at me again." Emma spoke offhandedly, though there was a tinge of genuine...disappointment?

That caught her attention more than anything, and she forced her eyes open, turning her head slightly. "Sorry to disappoint, dear. I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to worry about than meeting some famous actress I've never heard of."

She was surprised to feel a surge of guilt as Emma flinched slightly, and Regina cringed internally, cursing her naturally caustic attitude.

"Don't tell me that I hurt your feelings? Really? Surely a famous actress has something better to be doing than sitting with an overtired barista in a filthy alley."

Emma's expression softened as she fidgeted with her fingers. "I just- you looked like you could use a friend."

"Are we friends, now? You don't even know my name." Regina retorted, rolling her eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what this woman's angle was.

Biting her lip, the blonde seemed to be in some internal conflict with herself as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Rolling her head back to face forward, she exhaled deeply. She'd come out here to take a mental break, yet somehow she'd ended up responsible for the fragile ego of some famous actress.

It was just her luck.

"Your name is Regina. You're a law student who works at One Stop to help support your beautiful little boy."

Emma's words were almost too quiet to hear, but Regina felt a bolt of fear shoot through her at the mention of henry. Sitting up immediately, her back rigid and her features hardened, a scowl coming to her face making her much older than her twenty five years.

"Who the fuck are you?"

At her negative response, Emma seemed to back track, a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I bet that sounds pretty creepy."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, her eyebrow raising as if to say ya think?

Chuckling slightly, the younger woman leaned back, letting her eyes close as if to separate herself from the awkwardness of the situation she'd gotten herself into. Clenching her jaw, Regina tapped the forgotten cigarette pack against her side impatiently.

"I come here all the time, when I'm not shooting. At first, it was for the best coffee in Boston, but then, it was in hopes of gathering enough courage to talk to the pretty barista." Biting her lip, Emma opened her eyes, turning to look at Regina again, a sweet flush on her cheeks.

Regina, for her part, was absolutely stunned, the pack of cigarettes slipping from her grip as she froze in surprise. Of all the responses she was expecting, that was definitely not one of them. Opening her mouth, only to close it, she stared at Emma, unable to summon her words.

"I know you probably think I'm just some ditzy actress, but I do have other interests. I- I like to paint. And I like to read. And-" Emma trailed off, her face heating up as the older woman stared wordlessly at her.

As Emma rambled on, Regina's expression softened subconsciously, an uncharacteristically shy smile coming to her face as she registered the honesty in the blonde's tone. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a sigh. Of all the times she needed a secret admirer, the end of her final year of law school was not one of them.

"Look, Emma, you're very sweet, but-"

"Please, just-" Emma paused, a frown marring her beautiful features. "Obviously you're busy, but I just- I feel like we could be something special. Just one drink?"

Regina had a plethora of arguments as to why this was truly a terrible idea and had every intention of explaining each and every one of them, in detail. But as she took in Emma's open and earnest face, her eyes wide and hopeful, the words that came out of her mouth were decidedly not what she intended.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

The smile that lit up Emma's face was practically infectious, and Regina found her own quirking up in response and she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse the other woman even if she wanted to- which, she was surprised to realize, she truly didn't.

"Yes."


End file.
